


Misunderstandings

by petesmywinona



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hybrids, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 00:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petesmywinona/pseuds/petesmywinona
Summary: Hyungwon and Hoseok decide to adopt another dog hybrid, the one they choose does not sit well with Minhyuk.





	Misunderstandings

To be honest, Hyungwon wasn't all too thrilled about getting a second hybrid to add to their family. Yet here they were at the adoption center with their other hybrid, checking out the available ones in need of someone. Hoseok and Minhyuk both insisted on getting another addition to their family unit despite Hyungwon's many protests.

"What about him?" Minhyuk's tail swished towards the corner of the room where a dog hybrid who had switched back and forth between playing with the others and running around the room since they made it into the room had settled for the treadmill. 

Hyungwon squinted his eyes at Minhyuk and Hoseok, "No. We are not getting another one as hyper as you." 

"Wh-" Minhyuk drew his eyebrows together in disaproval.

"He needs his say too, Minnie. He didn't even want to get another hybrid in the first place, please don't start arguing in here," Hoseok made sure to prevent the two from causing any scenes, "How about you choose who we're getting?" 

Hyungwon scanned the room before moving to the couch against the wall. There was a hybrid sitting there wrapped in a blanket observing the room who was absolutely the most adorable he had laid his eyes on...except for Hoseok of course. 

"...Hello?" Hyungwon sat next to the hybrid burrito and started talking. Hoseok followed suit, but Minhyuk just scoffed and found some other hybrids to converse with instead.

*********

The first few weeks of having Jooheon Minhyuk completely resented him. Yes, Jooheon was sweet and everything, but he wanted a someone that was similar to him to be around that would be just as loud and quirky as himself. The fact that Hyungwon had told him they weren't looking for someone like Minhyuk and had instantly gone for the guy bundled up, alone on the couch contributed to how much he wanted Jooheon gone. As if that wasn't bad enough, Hoseok had sided with Hyungwon. 

It was downright preposterous. 

On top of this, as bad as it was on his character and as ridiculous and cliche as it sounded, he was jealous of Jooheon. It felt like Minhyuk was being replaced. Everything about the situation made him want to either do anything and everything he could to get the favorite couple in his life's attention or spend as little time as possible with them. Being the stubborn person he was, he opted with the second one. 

The thin hybrid would spend the majority of his time outside. He'd wander the suburbs all morning while listening to music and podcasts and once it started getting warmer he would go to the park and sit under the pavilion or to the library. Anything to get him away from the people in that house would do...especially since when Hyungwon and Hoseok were at their jobs during the day, the only two left in the house would be himself and Jooheon.

Hyungwon and Hoseok of course knew something was up, but chose not to bring it up genuinely believing it would pass with time.

*********

Jooheon knew something wasn't right as well.

 On the first day of his adoption, when the couple was introducing a silent, gruff looking Minhyuk to him in the car Hoseok had said to him, "The hybrid in the back seat with you is Minhyuk. He's angry right now but usually he's very noisy and incapable of keeping still."

Jooheon had seen Minhyuk 'unable to keep still' or heard him be noisy one single time. There were several occasions where all four occupants of the house would end up in the same place and Jooheon would see Minhyuk roll his eyes just about every time someone spoke to him. Speaking of 'spoke', when he thought about it the other hybrid had not spoken to him one single time since they met. Every time Jooheon entered a room the other was in, Minhyuk would leave and if Minhyuk went into a room Jooheon was in, he'd turn around and high tail it out of there before either of them had even had a chance to blink.

He didn't have a clue as to why Minhyuk would be so hateful towards him considering they hadn't so much as talked to one another before. The only thing that came to mind would be that the other was jealous, but Jooheon didn't exactly choose the situation they were in. He didn't wake up one day and think 'Oh yeah, today I'm going to get myself adopted by some amazing people who already has a hybrid that's filled to the brim with jealously.' Yet there he was.

Assuming jealousy was the cause of all the bitterness, Jooheon had resorted to spending more time in his room when Hoseok and Hyungwon were home. He hoped that with himself out the way, the other would plant himself in the living room with the others and have his quality time with them without Jooheon being thrown in the mix. 

The only thing this caused was more problems, though. Apparently all the time he was spending in his room was getting suspicious so Hoseok approached him about it one day, asking him a few questions 'just to make sure he was alright'. The encounter happened right outside Minhyuk's door, so of course he heard them and things just got worse from there.

He tried to come up with ways to make it better, so he could maybe have some sort relationship with the person he was sharing a house with, but he ended up feeling really fuzzy and small in his head. He couldn't even talk to Minhyuk because he always put as much distance between them as possible. Jooheon tried to push everything to the back of his mind, or not to care about Minhyuk's resentfulness.

However, it was very obvious Minhyuk was not acting like he usually does, even Jooheon could tell that much. It wasn't just around Jooheon himself. It was also with Hyungwon and Hoseok and Jooheon thought how it could and already was affecting the declining relationship of Minhyuk and the other two; and according to his brain it was all because of him, Lee Jooheon. He was literally doing their little family in just by existing there. The more he thought about it, the more it made him feel horrible in every way he could think of. 

Before he could stop himself he had tears rolling down his cheeks and was trying to control his sobs. His ears had flattened on top his head and his tail subconciously found its way tucked between his legs.

*********

Minhyuk had been going through his, at this point, routine morning long walk when the clouds moving in started getting darker. He hadn't payed it much thought until the wind started kicking up. Then he figured his best bet was the library, where he'd just wait until the rain cleared up.

 His plans of camping out at the library were foiled when he had arrived in front of the locked doors. 

'The office is temporarily closed until further notice. Thank you for your patience.'

'Repairing in progress. Sorry for the inconvenience.'

This was a joke.

The only other place he could go was back home...with Jooheon. But if he stayed in his room he wouldn't have to see the other. 

He started home at a trudge and ended home at a sprint since it had begun pouring down when he was still three blocks from the house.

Once inside, he was greeted by soft wheeping in the living room. In Minhyuk's bitter mindset all he could manage to think was 'what could possibly have to cry about?' Jooheon had been spoiled by Hyungwon and Hoseok since the day of adoption and they never got frustrated or annoyed with him. He had taken all their affection from Minhyuk and could get anything he wanted with the bat of an eyelash and a 'please'. There was nothing the boy could have to cry over. He had everything.

Minhyuk stepped into the living room to the sight of Jooheon looking much smaller than he actually was, tail and ears showing vulnerability, face buried in a pillow he was hugging. When Jooheon heard footsteps he lifted his head from the pillow. The fact that it was Minhyuk made him want to cry even harder but he wasn't about to give Minhyuk any other reason for seeing him as annoying or weak. Instead he  just stared at the other, waiting for him to walk past and go back to his room. But he never did.

Jooheon stood up, grabbed his pillow, and walked towards his room since Minhyuk didn't seem like he was about to budge. 

"Why are you crying?" Minhyuk's voice found its way to Jooheon's ears. He stopped walking.

"You."

"Why?" Minhyuk watched Jooheon retreat back to his room without an answer.

Minhyuk's heart clenched at what had just played out. He didn't realize he had any effect on Jooheon at all. There was still a voice asking why should he feel bad, though. Jooheon had everything, including all of Hyungwon and Hoseok's attention. What could the boy possibly want from him? He stayed standing where he was for a minute longer before going to the kitchen. From there he grabbed a cold water and proceeded to knock on Jooheon's door. 

Full of reluctance Jooheon opened it and was handed a bottle by none other than Minhyuk himself.

"Thanks," he said through sniffles, voice cracking. 

However much Minhyuk really didn't want to acknowledge it, he knew deep down that all the anger he had for Jooheon was petty and that Jooheon didn't deserve it. Hyungwon and Hoseok didn't deserve it. He knew he was being selfish and knew that it most definitely was wrong of him to not do what he could to resolve the issue at hand, especially now that Jooheon was standing in the door way with tear tracks staining his cheeks because of Minhyuk.

"I'm sorry. Can-can I come in? So we can like, talk?" Minhyuk felt so awkward but it was all he could think to do, "Please?"

"Okay," Jooheon's voice was weak and he didn't really feel like talking at all, but if this meant Minhyuk talking to him and maybe settling things, he wasn't going to just say no.

Minhyuk had looked around Jooheon's room, really the only places to sit available being the floor and the bed. Minhyuk went with the bed. Jooheon sat criss cross applesauce on the other end of the bed, a stuffed duck with a squeaker in his lap.

"..."

"Jooheon. I'm really really sorry, I-I didn't realize-I didn't realize that I..." Minhyuk sighed, "I don't know where I'm going with this."

"I understand what you're getting at," Jooheon stared at his duck toy, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

"I was being really selfish and I was mad and all of you because it seemed like Hoseok hyung and Hyungwon, like they...I don't know, like they only cared for you and gave you attention and it made me even angrier and I just wanted to avoid all of you. Yeah, it's pretty dumb," Minhyuk felt stupid but also released plenty of tension he didn't quite realize was there.

"Sorry about that. It wasn't intentional...for any of us I don't think," Jooheon told him.

"Yeah...I know. I was just being horrible and stubborn.."

Jooheon finally made eye contact with the older, "So, like, are we good now?"

"I mean if you say we are, then yeah..." Minhyuk trailed off.

"Perfect!" Jooheon's face lit up, grinning from ear to ear, "Wanna go outside and throw a ball with each other?"

The other nodded, "I love throwing the ball around but Hyungwon and Hoseok won't play with me anymore."

"Oh...sorry. They'll play with me every now and then but are really reluctant to," Jooheon's face fell, tail no longer wagging.

"Wh-oh! No, Jooheon, no they haven't played with a ball with me in years. They just both really hate it."

"Well now they won't even have to think about it because we'll just do this together, right?" Jooheon asked.

"Yup," Minhyuk's smile spreading from ear to ear.

*********

Hoseok's keys jingled in the door after a tiring, much too long day of work. He was ready to spend the rest of the day doing absolutely nothing aside from eating. Of course he would have to put up with Minhyuk and his attitiude, though. Of course Hyungwon would come home and complain about the poor relationship they had with Minhyuk now. Of course Minhyuk and Jooheon would come skidding into the living room from outside, tracking mud everywhere, running up to Hoseok and hugging him before running off again. Of course they smelled like wet dog and outside and had to bring the odor into the house together and-

What

Hoseok picked his phone up, Hyungwon picking up on the fourth ring, "You're not going to believe this."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
